cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle
Oracle is a tortoiseshell cat with yellow eyes. They are the Mystic Colony's guard and seer. They can accurately predict the weather of the next day when spoken to. Personality Oracle is a wise cat who speaks metaphorically. They have the ability to interpret signs and possess great foresight. They take their duty seriously to avoid failing their colony. Den Oracle’s den is in the northwest corner of town, with shrubs and puddles nearby. There is a faint blue light inside. Daily Routine 11 AM - Exit den. 3 PM - Stand by north entrance. 7 PM - Stand by west entrance. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :See: Weather for Oracle's forecasts. :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“You travel here from distant lands, yes. Oracle can see that you are a sojourner. / Knowledge of the past, wisdom for the present, visions of the future... All these come to Oracle. / Perhaps I may share these portends with you. Or perhaps not." *: - Oracle, Intro *“There is nothing I would say to you. / Leave Oracle alone. My peaceful state is broken whenever you are near.” *: - Zero stars *“You disrupt my visions. Please, go far from here. / We are distant spirits, you and I. Our paths diverge.” *: ''- One star'' *“I saw you coming from afar. What is it that you seek?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“In my visions, you visit each day, (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' *“An insightful one seeks wisdom. What is it that you are after, (Name)?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“You do me great honor, (Name).” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“The ability to interpret signs is a gift given to only a select few. / I am chosen by the stars to give wisdom and advice to Alisa and the whole Mystic Colony.” 3 Stars *“Doubt is a good thing, It is healthy to doubt, for it strengthens our faith. / There are times that I question whether or not I have interpreted a portent accurately. This is necessary for growth.” *“Even though I already knew you would come and speak with me today, it still makes me happy to see you. / There are few who come to speak with Oracle these days.” *“If you're around tonight, you may find me near the lake. I intend to gaze upon its reflections for traces of the stars.” *“The path I tread is a dangerous one. Advice can go down sour or sweet.” 5 Stars *“I often speak in riddles, but with you I can be plain. / You understand the great mysteries of the world, so I do not have to veil them from your ears. / Keep your mind sharp, (Name).” *: ''- Oracle'' |-|Gifts= *“The stars spoke to me in a dream and told me to give you a (Item) today. It is yours now.” *: ''- Oracle Gift'' *“I hope you can discover the purpose of the star’s gift to you, (Name). It is veiled to me.” *: ''- Oracle, After Gift'' *“The stars spoke to me and told me to give you a gift today, but it seems your inventory is full. / Come back once you can accept my gift. Do not make the heavens wait!” *: ''- Oracle Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Perhaps not right now, I am already drowning in your present for today!” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Your insight knows no bounds, (Name). You honor me with this gift.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“A wisely-chosen gift may sway the heart of even the most stoic cat. / You have chosen well.” *: ''- Love'' *“The way of Oracle is filled with the mundane, but you have brought me luxury. / I thank you for the honor of your present. ” *: ''- Like'' *“I will accept your gift. Thank you.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“An unusual gift passes hands today. Its new owner accepts it only so that they may not offend.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Oracle is displeased with your lack of understanding. Perhaps one day you will learn.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“I sense a great hurt within you... Visit Krampy soon or the stars portend your very death!” *: ''- Oracle (Player Low Health)'' *“(Name), do not forsake your needs. You are hungry. It is not difficult to divine this fact.” *: ''- Oracle (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Let us see what the stars portend...” *: ''- Oracle, Weather Prediction'' *“This my eyes see, and nothing more. The veil has passed.” *: ''- Oracle, After Prediction'' *“The snow bears a slight blue tinge today. This indicates a loss of life. / Perhaps the border wars will not go well? It is hard to interpret such things.” *: ''- Oracle, Snowy'' *“There can be no doubt. We have angered the skies! / But who is to blame?” *: ''- Oracle, Thunderstorm'' |-|Festivals= *“The heavens smile upon our peaceful gathering.” *: ''- Oracle, Spring'' *“The universe is glad and revels with us. It is good to interact with our neighbors from time to time.” *: ''- Oracle, Summer'' *“Strange are the ways of the other colonies that gather here...” *: ''- Oracle, Autumn'' *“Soon the cold shall end. We gather to celebrate the return of warmth.” *: - Oracle, Winter |-|Outsider= *“Be respectful to all members of the Mystic Colony. Otherwise, you and I are going to have a problem.” *“Don't cause any trouble for me and I'll end up liking you a lot more in the end.” *“Watch what you're doing around here. You're not from the Mystic Colony so we'll be keeping a close eye on you.” *“You travel from far away to come to this land. What stories do you bear with you?” *: ''- Oracle'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Oracle was originally called “The Oracle”, but was shortened to Oracle in the final game. *Oracle was originally intended for the Forest Colony but moved to the Mystic Colony in the final game.Cattails Teaser *Oracle is the only NPC in the Mystic Colony who was not created by a Kickstarter backer. *Oracle is the only cat in Cattails who has the ability to the predict the next day's weather. References Category:Cats Category:Guards Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mystic Colony